como fuego y agua III the world of spirits
by Max player123
Summary: Luego de que la pequeña Kya fuera secuestrada por Shura un malvado espíritu del mundo de los espíritus , Aang y Zuko cruzaran la linea de los vivos para traerla de vuelta sana y salva , pero no sera fácil , el malvado enemigo estará esperando para vengarse del avatar por encerrarlo en los tiempos históricos
1. la nueva familia de fuego

**nota autor : bueno amigos míos , como saben este fanfic no es mio sino idea de mi maestro pero yo continuo su trabajo como todos sabrán " como fuego y agua " y " como fuego y agua los hells brother " , son ideas de Niko Stormrage 123 y yo solo continuare su trabajo , pero no quiero que piensen que lo robe porque el me dejo encargado sus ideas , bueno empecemos ...**

**la nueva familia de fuego**

Han pasado meses desde que la batalla final contra los Hells termino , el señor del fuego se dedico únicamente a su familia y a su ocupación con gran ayuda de sus amigos , pero en una tibia mañana de otoño nació la segunda hija del señor del fuego , los padres estaban asombrados al ver la piel clara de la niña y sus ojos azules

- Katara , es una hermosa niña - el señor del fuego la cargo en sus brazos al ver sus ojos

- Zuko necesitamos un nombre para resaltar su hermosura - la joven maestra agua aun podía ver a su hijo viendo como era la niña y sintiendo una gran alegría por ello

el señor del fuego vio a la niña y le sonrió - necesita un nombre ideal ... bienvenida a la familia Kya -

la madre de piel oscura se sonroja al escuchar que su hija se llamaba como su madre , al abrir la puerta los muchachos entraron y vieron al señor del fuego besar a su esposa mientras que el joven de ojos ámbar tenia a su hermanita

- vean a Kya , se parece a mi mama , pero su piel es clara -

todo el " equipo avatar " estaba celebrando la nueva miembro de la familia , al pasar los años , el señor del fuego supero los 26 años pero se veía igual pero con cabello un poco mas largo , mientras que la reina estaba muy ensañada con usar rojo , mientras las tardes se hacían cortas , el avatar entrenaba con sus maestros al mismo tiempo , el señor del fuego decidió seguir entrenando su fuego interno pero al ver a su pequeña hija tratar de hacer una técnica fácil pero se frustraba con suma facilidad

- Kya , no te des por vencida porque todos fallamos a la primera - el señor del fuego se sentó junto a su hija de escasos seis años pero ella no se animaba - aun no recuerdo a un maestro fuego que haya tenido éxito en su primer intento -

- pero es que que no puedo hacer unas simple bolas de fuego -

Zuko se puso de pie y concentro su fuego interno - ahora te enseñare un secreto Kya - el señor del fuego comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego por todos lados mientras la niña asombrada veía las llamas de su talentoso padre - velo de esta forma tu al menos tienes seis años y haces fuego control ... o lo intenta , Aang no pudo ni hacer una chispa cuando lo entrene -

- Zuko , estoy detrás de ti - el monje escucho todo lo que se señor del fuego dijo - eso no fue amable -

- el punto es que no te des por vencida nunca porque solo así conseguirás el éxito hija mía - el maestro de la cicatriz levanto a su hija y le besa la cabeza - se que eres como tu madre pero aun no lo sabes , jamas te rindas -

al pasar la tarde , Katara estaba el en balcón viendo el ocaso , pero sintió los brazos de su esposo en sus caderas pero lo que le llamo la atención es que algo en el occidente

- algo viene Zuko pero no se que es - la maestra de las trenzas estaba preocupada por el futuro de su familia - siento que algo se agita en los arboles -

- si yo también lo siento Katara , eh tenido el mismo presentimiento por días pero aun no se que es -

los dos maestros se abrazaron para tratar de consolarse pero cuando la sirvienta entro al cuarto le informo algo al señor del fuego

- mi señor ... tenemos un problema -

- cálmese ¿ que es lo que sucede ? - el señor del fuego vio a la señora mayor algo agitada por lo sucedido

la sirvienta respiro hondo para hablar - los niños majestad , no están -

Zuko y Katara se vieron entre ellos y salieron a buscar a sus hijos , al bajar las escaleras , el monje y la maestra tierra estaban subiendo pero los dos sin darse cuenta atropellaron a Aang quien cae rodando por las escaleras

- oigan , par de acelerados ¿ que les pasa ? - pregunto la maestra tierra

- los niños no están Toph , ese es el problema - Zuko estaba muy alterado pero no mas que Katara - ellos jamas se escapan de la vista ... , eso es -

el señor del fuego tenia una sospecha pero la madre de la tribu agua estaba muy alterada , el joven de la cicatriz camino a la cocina para ver a sus hijos tratando de alcanzar un canasto donde había dulces ahí pero no llegaban

- Zei necesito mas altura rapido - la niña estiro la mano pero no llegaba , mientras su hermano mayor tenia las piernas de la joven de ojos azules entre sus manos para darle mas altura - solo... un poco mas -

Zuko tomo a sus hijos y los levanto hasta el canasto para alcanzar los dulces pero ellos se sintieron mal por el alboroto que armaron por correr por el castillo de solo

- ¿ no van a tomar nada ? - pregunto el señor de fuego dejando a los niños en la mesada , el bajo la canasta y salio de la cocina - espero que salgan rápido de aquí -

os niños tomaron los dulces y cuando asomaron la cabeza para ver el pasillo notaron que estaba solo - vamos Zei no hay moros en la costa - cuando salieron Katara esta en sus espaldas con los brazos cruzados

- ¿ no te cansas de estar equivocada Kya ? -

- algunas veces -

cuando la enfurecida madre vio venir a su esposo decide encarar la situación - esto te lo dejo a ti Zuko - el señor del fuego quien tenia mirada seria les hizo seña y ellos lo siguieron , Katara se preocupo por lo que pasaría , los tres entraron a un cuarto y el señor del fuego cero la puerta para abrir la puerta del jardín - bueno que se diviertan hijos -

- pero papa ¿ no estas molesto ? - pregunto el chico de ojos ambar

- ¿ por que ? ¿ por que hacen cosas de niños ? - se señor del fuego se puso de cuclillas para hablar con sus hijos - escuchen es natural que hagan cosas de niños por que son niños , cuando crezcan sabrán que no se perdieron de nada pero se que recordaran esto y desearan volver a serlo pero ya hicieron lo que tenían que hacer , no me importa que corran , se ensucien o se metan en problemas porque eso hacen los niños -

- gracias papa , te juro que es la ultima vez - Zei dejo salir una sonrisa de su rostro

- ¿ la ultima vez que desobedecen a su madre ? -

- no la ultima vez que nos atrapan - dijo el chico de piel morena

los dos salieron a los patios del palacio y Zuko se encamino a los deberes reales pero al pasar por un espejo vio al fénix que le hablaba , de repente un dolor de cabeza le vino a la mente y una imagen de un espíritu negro con seis tentáculos y cuatro ojos amarillos que se acercaba

- ahora entiendo -

en los bosques cerca del palacio se abrió un portal negro como un tornado con estática roja y de ahí un poderoso espíritu , Shura el espirito del mal estaba en la tierra de los vivos

continuara...


	2. el ataque de Shura

**el ataque de Shura **

en los bosques del palacio se había abierto un portal , una puerta a otros mundos , mientras los miembros del "equipo avatar " ,estaban distraídos , una masa de energía negra salio del portal , con sus seis ojos amarillos vio a todos lados y con sus seis brazos de pulpo comenzó a agitar para destruir el bosque , Shura estaba en el mundo físico

- muchachos - el señor del fuego salio al encuentro del equipo que estaba... perdiendo el tiempo para que planeen la defensa pero era muy tarde , cuando vieron a los cielos como la masa negra se les acerco con un gran grito les hizo notar su presencia - diablos , tenemos problemas -

- ¿ que es esa cosa ? - Sokka se preparo con su espada , Toph y Haru se levantaron del suelo y Aang no creía lo que veía

- no ... las leyendas son ciertas ... Shura esta despierto -

todos quedaron viendo al monje que parecía saber bastante de ese espíritu pero no le importo porque con sus energías comenzó a atacar al equipo , el señor del fuego comenzó a atacarlo con sus llamas pero el espíritu solo las resistía , los dos maestros levantaron grandes rocas y se las lanzaron a la que la masa negra las destrozaba con sus tentáculos , el monje quien estaba con un tornado en sus cintura que impedía ver sus pies , el maestro lanzo sus huracanes como solo el sabia hacerlo lo que hizo que Shura impactara su cuerpo contra el palacio , Katara uso sus poderes para congelar al ser de masa negra con su aliento y dejarlo inmovilizado

- ¿ que rayos es esta cosa ? - la maestra agua confiada bajo levemente su guardia para retroceder

- no se confíen , eh escuchado leyenda de los monjes y el no es tan facil de vencer - Aang no bajaba de su tornado para no confiarse pero el hielo parecía haber atrapado a la criatura - ¿ como hiciste para escapar de tu prisión ? - Aang vio que el ojo del ser se cerro y cuando trato de advertir a sus amigos el ser se escapa de su tumba de hielo

- patéticos bípedos , no son rivales para un ser de mi glorioso poderío - el ser de seis ojos había hablado pero sin mover sus labios cosa que asusto a los presentes - ahora , tráiganme al avatar Zulu y cobrare mi venganza -

- ¿ quien es el avatar Zulu ? - le susurro zuko a Anng quien estaba viendo al fantasma negro

- fue el el primer avatar , el quien desafió el orden de los espíritus al absorber los cuatro elementos hace mas de mil años - el joven se separo y vio que el ser parecía una masa de gelatina negra

- eso paso hace mas de mil años así que olvida este asunto y déjanos en paz - el señor del fuego estaba furioso con el ser de masa negra por el ataque pero Shura no parecía ser amigable

- tu pequeño humano ¿ vas a decirme lo que debo hacer ? -

- si y si tu eres listo me escucharas -

el ser de ojos amarillos parecía estar molesto por lo que paso - eh vencido a maestros dragones por todo el mundo ¿ que te hace pensar que podrás conmigo pequeño humano ? -

el señor del fuego ataco con enormes llamas , pero el ser solo las resistió como si se tratara de una brisa de aire , los maestros se acercaron y combinaron sus elementos para atacar a Shura quien aun estaba para dar pelea

- ¿ que planean hacer humanos ? - el ser de ojos amarillos vio que los cuatro maestros tenían una formación rara pero ellos con su palma golpearon el suelo , luego giraron saltando para atacar los cuatro con los elementos que Shura solo desvió con su tentáculo derecho

- ¿ eso es todo humanos ? - Shura los azoto con su látigo y lanzo a los maestros contra los arboles del jardín , Toph quien se había molestado envolvió tu cuerpo en metal y Haru la lanzo contra el ser que estaba en frente , si ella sabia que Shura no la resistiría pero se equivoco ya que el ser la lanza como un balón

- ¿ que nada lo detiene ? - Sokka vio como el castillo tenia una larga vara de acero para el estandarte que estaba atada con cuerdas - creo que tengo una idea -

el joven de la cola de caballo lanza su arma que pasa por el costado de la cabeza del espíritu negro y cuando rodea logro acertar , la barra de acero cae sobre el fantasma atravesando su cuerpo gelatinoso - buen tiro Sokka - lo felicito Katara

- muchachos , creo que se enojo - Tohp sintió como el corazón ...o lo que tenga esa cosa latía con una ira inmensa pero cuando sintió nuevamente cinco elementos golpearlo en la espalda volteo para ver al avatar

- oye pelea conmigo -

el fantasma vio como el chico se le imponía orden a el pero noto que solo se trataba de un muchacho - solo eres un niño ¿ por que no te vas a tu cuarto y me dejas en paz chico ? -

el avatar ataco con el fuego y agua al mismo tiempo , pero Shura se movía como serpiente esquivando los ataques del avatar , al darse cuenta de esto , Zei se esconde bajo tierra y Toph se da cuenta que viene hacia donde estaban ellos

- descuiden los ayudare contra esa cosa negra ... sea lo que sea - el joven avatar se salio de la tierra y con los trozos de metal encadeno a la bestia como si nada , con la tierra le hundió los pies ... o la masa que te tenia como cola y por ultimo logro encerrar a la criatura entre los cristales que formo fundiendo la tierra con el fuego

- listo parece que todo termino ahora - el joven logro hundir el cuerpo del ser en los mares para que no volviera a molestar a nadie

- es increíble , parece que Zei lo logro ... es ... asombroso - la madre de ojos azules no creía lo que veía - vaya que manera de pelear -

de repente la tierra empezó a temblar y en los mares se vio un tornado negro salir de las aguas y a Shura salir de el , con sus poderes logro oscurecer el cielo y los rayos partían las aguas negras como la noche , el infierno había llegado a la tierra

continuara...


	3. Kya es secuestrada

**Kya es secuestrada **

la tierra empezó a temblar y en los mares se vio un tornado negro salir de las aguas y a Shura salir de el , con sus poderes logro oscurecer el cielo y los rayos partían las aguas negras como la noche , el infierno había llegado a la tierra

- esto... esto es imposible - Sokka no creía lo que veían sus ojos - Zei lo ataco con todo lo que tenia y ni así pudo con el -

el espíritu estaba a punto de atacar al joven avatar pero un enorme ave lo toma por detrás , el fénix había despertado para luchar contra el demonio de otro mundo , pero cuando el ser siente el fénix en su espalda retrocede para poder deshacerse del ave de fuego ,allí Zuko cae de rodillas al suelo y los tentáculos del monstruo se lo atrapa del cuello y lo lanza contra los arboles , Zuko no se levanto y Katara se acerca para curarlo pero el ser la tomo de la cintura

- ¡ KATARA ! - Zuko se levanto y abanico sus alas arrasando con el fantasma ,Toph y Haru lo encadenan con su tierra control encadenan al fantasma pero este se suelta y arrasa con los dos maestros tierras - escuchen , salgan ahora...-

cuando el señor del fuego ve a su hijo enfadado por lo que hizo , Zei entro en estado avatar pero usando los cinco elementos , el chico golpea con su brazo de metal al ser que suelta a Katara mientras Zei la atrapaba con su brazo de agua

- madre , ponte a cubierto - el chico hace crecer su cuerpo de roca pero Shura estaba listo para pelear - ahora me encargare de exterminarte -

los dos se atacaron pero Shura lo atrapa el cuerpo con sus manos de pulpo enreda sus brazos en el cuerpo del chico ,pero una ola de aire cortante amputa los tentáculos del ser y ve al maestro aire acercarse con velocidad ,pero con un pisotón abre la tierra y Aang tropieza con una roca pero eso no lo detuvo ,con su soplido levanto vuelo hasta donde estaba el ser y con su aire control corta la espalda del ser de energía negra liberando al avatar

- basta humanillos , me canse de jugar -

Shura azoto la tierra con rayos negros y sacudió todo a su paso , Kya salio de su escondite y ataco a la criatura con su fuego control , su hermano lo hubiera hecho con agua control pero estaba herido , el señor del fuego vio a su hija luchar contra el fantasma pero cuando se levanto , el látigo del monstruo lo golpea en el lomo y lo hunde mas en la tierra

- tu humana , eres un alma pura e inocente - Kya se asombro de lo que el fantasma le dijo - ahora solo te dolerá un momento y luego adiós -

el ser de ojos amarillos le clavo su brazo de pulpo en la nuca y los ojos de la chica cambiaron de azules a blancos cayendo rendida , Katara se desespero por lo que vio y con su agua control intento cortar el tentáculo del ser , este se enfada con la maestra agua

- tu insolencia sera pagada con sangre -

Shura ataco con su brazo que tenia descargas eléctricas del mismo pero Zuko se le interpone atrapando el látigo del ser pero queda electrocutado quien resistía los potentes choques eléctricos

- estúpido humano , jamas me podrás ganar -

el señor del fuego cae de rodillas mientras sentía que sus músculos se contraían y se dilataban , la maestra agua levanto una enorme ola y la congelo para proteger a su hija , Shura hizo explotar el iceberg y los trozos de hielo atravesaron el cuerpo de Katara quien cae desangrada

- te lo advertí humana , jamas podrás ganarme -

el fantasma se estaba por retirar pero el avatar lo atrapa por la espalda pero una púa le atraviesa el cuerpo de roca , otra mas le atraviesa el cuerpo de agua , de aire y fuego , las cuatro púas estaban insertadas en el cuerpo del avatar , con gran fuerza logra romper la formación del joven avatar rompiendo todo el cuerpo del joven avatar , Zei cae al suelo

- ahora este mundo caerá y se levantara con mis cenizas -

el espíritu comenzó a irse pero Zuko lo persigue por los bosques , el ser era bastante veloz pero el señor del fuego evade los arboles y ve a su hija quien estaba atontada pero el no reaccionaba , el llamaba a la niña pero no respondía , cuando por fin logro acercarse a la niña el fantasma desaparece en un portal y este se cierra

- no no no ... Kya ... - Zuko cayo de rodillas mientras apretaba sus ojos sin que sus manos se despegaran de su rostro , pero sintió las manos ensangrentada de su esposa - la perdí Katara , la perdí -

Katara se cae llorando en los hombros de su esposo quienes lloraban , cuando Aang se acerca , el decide ayudarles pero no tenia los poderes del avatar - lastima que no lo puedo ayudar , podríamos ir al mundo de los muertos y sacar a Kya de ese mundo -

- Zei tienes que hacer algo muy ...muy importante -

el joven de ojos ámbar acento con su cabeza y lagrimas en los ojos y le devolvió los poderes al avatar Aang , los dos se prepararon en escasos segundos para cruzar al mundo de los muertos

continuara...


End file.
